communautefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:Aster09/Portrait de Wikien : Think D. Solucer
Voici un nouveau billet dans la catégorie « portrait de Wikien ». L'idée est de vous présenter des utilisateurs de la communauté francophone de Wikia et la façon dont ils y participent. center|650px Pour ce portrait, le Wikien que nous vous présentons est Think D. Solucer ! Wikia — Peux-tu te présenter brièvement ? Sur Wikia, je suis un utilisateur qui apprécie apporter son aide par-ci, par-là en fonction de mon temps libre, mon envie, et surtout de mes connaissances. Globalement, j'aime beaucoup résoudre des problèmes divers et variés, principalement au niveau technique. Que ce soit des modèles qui ne fonctionnent pas correctement, des problèmes d'intégration d'outils par MediaWiki (Verbatim et JavaScript principalement) et plus globalement réparer des bugs en tout genre. Dans la vie réelle, je suis un étudiant en sécurité informatique (on comprend de suite mon intérêt prononcé pour les bugs et tout ce qui est technique). Je passe énormément de temps devant mon écran, principalement à m'amuser : lire des mangas, regarder des séries, m'intéresser à différents domaines, à apprendre tout simplement, mais souvent des bêtises en tout genre, tout en n'oubliant pas de pratiquer un minimum de sport chaque semaine et manger 5 fruits... faut pas déconner non plus, un peu de sport ça suffit. En outre, je suis également un joueur de Go, un jeu datant de plus de 4 millénaires mêlant stratégies, réflexions, combats... Enfin vous avez compris, c'est un super jeu qu'il faut avoir testé au moins une fois dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, si vous êtes un mangaphile, lisez le manga ou regardez l'animé Hikaru no Go. Wikia — Comment as-tu connu Wikia ? De mémoire, il y a 2-3 ans, j'étais à la recherche d'un nouveau forum sur One Piece (un manga), et je suis tombé sur celui de One Piece Encyclopédie. À cette époque, je savais vaguement ce qu'était un wiki, et encore moins ce qu'était la plate-forme Wikia, et encore moins ce qu'est le système de gestion de contenu MediaWiki. Mais, tout s'apprend dans la vie :D Wikia — Te souviens-tu de ta première modification sur Wikia ? Au sens absolu, c'était une participation autour d'une discussion sur le forum de One Piece Encyclopédie, mais c'est tout ce dont je me souvienne. Par contre, je me souviens que c'était le début d'une longue série de conversations/débats sur le forum avec divers utilisateurs dont Dylaad, Gol D.Manuel, WolfIce, Portgas D. Dohv et parfois aussi des utilisateurs anonymes. Au sens relatif (espace de noms Principal qui contient les articles du wikia), je me souviens que j'avais créé une page, mais là encore aucun souvenir des données. Oui, on peut dire que j'ai une mémoire sélective assez efficace. Wikia — Quel a été ton parcours sur Wikia depuis ? Je vous fais un résumé en forme de schéma : One Piece Encyclopédie → Shingeki no Kyojin Wikia → Hunter X Hunter wikia → Jeu de Go Wikia (échec) → Wikia dans sa globalité Grosso modo, j'ai d'abord contribué sur One Piece Encyclopédie, j'ai d'abord contribué sur le forum, puis après sur les articles et modèles du wikia. J'ai également participé à différentes discussions sur le tchat de One Piece Encyclopédie, où j'ai pu rencontrer tellement d'utilisateurs que je saurais pas tous les citer, mais je vais quand même faire une dédicace spéciale à mon frangin Izy <3 et Krys, une utilisatrice portée disparue recherchée par le Carton :'( Ensuite, j'ai découvert un animé qui m'a de suite accroché (Shingeki no Kyojin). J'ai ensuite découvert que John Trololo avait créé un wikia dessus. J'ai alors naturellement commencé à modifier dessus en parallèle avec Portgas D. Dohv. Puis nous avons été rejoint par Jarounette, suivi peu après par Blaazounette et Wolf. On constituait alors une équipe de 6 qui avait permis au wikia de rapidement posséder une centaine de pages et avoir un score WAM supérieure à 80, c'était vraiment un début assez impressionnant pour un nouveau wikia. Puis après, le wikia a progressé de lui-même avec l'arrivée de différents contributeurs : Izy, YorenTheFairy, MossLuffy, Brochinette, Capitaine Jack c'est par où, Salwyn, HiMizaWa et dernièrement SireAmiel. J'ai en outre tenté de relancer le wikia Hunter x Hunter en recréant plusieurs modèles, en modifiant et améliorant la navigation globale, en créant une logique de construction des pages, etc. Ce qui s'est avéré payant puisque le wikia a pu être repris par Jolsma et WolfIce à leur tour. En parallèle de ma gestion des wikias Hunter X Hunter et Shingeki no Kyojin, le monde Wikia en tant que tel : modifier des pages et surveiller les wikias ne me plaisait plus trop et je commençais à chercher quelque chose de différent : c'est là où j'ai commencé à vraiment m'intéresser au JavaScript et au monde MediaWiki. Bien évidemment, c'est le début d'une autre histoire qui n'est toujours pas finie :o J'ai également pu aider par-ci, par-là certains wikias comme celui de My Hero Academia créé par TehBlaaz ou encore Great Teacher Onizuka créé par CrocoboyMr0. Je continue d'ailleurs encore à tenter d'apporter mon aide sur autant de wikias que possible en fonction de mes contraintes (toujours les mêmes : envie, temps, connaissances). Wikia — Qu'aimes-tu sur Wikia ? D'abord, le système de libre modification des pages en tant que tel. Je trouve l'idée vraiment géniale car au fond, on est tous des êtres faillibles, on ne saurait ni tout savoir ni se souvenir de tout... et un système comme celui-ci nous rappelle qu'être imparfait est nécessaire mais l'union de plusieurs de ses entités peut créer du contenu réellement parfait dans sa vision la plus relative. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Je veux juste dire par là que seul on peut faire des erreurs et créer des pages n'importe comment avec un contenu très peu solide, alors qu'à plusieurs, on peut créer des pages vraiment magnifiques et dignes d'être lues et relues, et relues... C'est mieux ? :o Il y a également d'autres choses que j'aime bien, mais elles sont aussi vraies dans d'autres plate-formes. Wikia — Que n'aimes-tu pas sur Wikia ? Le vandalisme, l'abus de pouvoir, le troll, les modifications contre-productives, les utilisateurs bornés... Il y a malheureusement beaucoup de choses encore à améliorer, mais ce qui est bien, c'est que pour la plupart d'entre elles, c'est complètement indépendant de Wikia, ce sont les personnes derrière l'écran qui en font parfois un endroit peu habitable et ralentissant le progrès. L'exemple le plus atypique reste quand même les utilisateurs bornés. Par exemple ceux qui pensent qu'un Wikia leur appartient et font tout pour que personne ne puisse modifier et à la moindre modification t'attaquer comme si tu vandalisais alors que ton objectif est d'aider avant tout. Un autre problème que je n'aime pas sur Wikia, ce sont les bureaucrates qui pensent qu'ils sont des élus ou des entités immortelles d'un wikia donné. Alors qu'en réalité, bureaucrate ou administrateur, on est juste de passage, et qu'il faut toujours se projeter vers l'avenir en pensant à laisser le flambeau à d'autres qui sont plus frais et des idées plein la tête. C'est la même chose que dans la vie réelle, on meurt tous un jour. Pour moi, au niveau des droits c'est la même, il faut les ajuster dès qu'un wikia commence à se dégrader ou si un membre de l'administration ne peut plus assurer correctement son rôle. Wikia — Si tu pouvais changer quelque chose sur Wikia, qu'est-ce que ce serait ? Je viens d'en parler à l'instant. Si je pouvais changer quelque chose sur Wikia, ce serait d'améliorer l'administration locale des wikias. On est tous plus ou moins flemmards, mais le souci c'est que quand la flemme tombe mal, ça peut avoir des conséquences irréversibles sur le futur d'un wikia donné. J'entends bien que Wikia désire laisser les administrateurs locaux gérer leur wikia comme ils le veulent... mais parfois c'est un peu comme laisser un enfant jouer comme il le veut avec un briquet. Si j'avais à donner un exemple d'amélioration, aussi farfelu soit-il, ce serait l'idée donnée par John Trololo et que je soutiens à 100 % et qui consisterait à créer « ... un système d'élections bien pensé et récurrent ... Ça réglerait le problème des wikias abandonnés par exemple ... je pensais plus à un truc qui éviterait le favoritisme dans l'élection d'administrateurs d'un wikia, des élections automatiques d'administrateurs, par les membres actifs. » Quoi ? Je vole l'idée de John Trololo ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Je les emprunte juste car sincèrement, j'ai pas d'idées précises pour améliorer correctement et sur le long terme ce problème sur Wikia. Wikia — En quoi ta tentative de création d'un wikia sur le thème de jeu de Go est perçu comme un échec pour toi ? Et penses-tu retenter l'expérience un jour ? Au départ, je savais assez précisément ce que je voulais faire, et j'avais tout conceptualisé : la navigation globale et le modèle principal peuvent en témoigner. Seulement, concevoir est une chose. Appliquer en est une autre. C'est un peu comme penser un algorithme et qu'on n'arrive jamais à l'implémenter. Un peu comme poser un problème et ne jamais arriver à le résoudre. Ou mieux encore, c'est un peu comme lorsqu'on se dit parfois « demain je vais faire ci, après-demain ça » et qu'on arrive ni à faire la première tâche, ni la n-ième. Voilà pourquoi je conçois ça comme un échec. Je me suis arrêté certes à une n-ième tâche, mais cela a fait que je n'ai pas pu créer la base solide que je voulais, ni pu entretenir le wikia afin qu'il ait une progression constante et un contenu à jour et agréable à consulter. Après, je peux expliquer ça par ma façon d'être : j'aime réfléchir, concevoir une solution, mais pas nécessairement la mettre en application, ou alors une ou deux fois histoire de tester un peu. La répétition m'ennuie et je cherche toujours la nouveauté. Après il y a bien sûr de la motivation (de nature fainéante) et le fait d'être seul dessus (découragement logique). Malgré que ce fut un échec, il était pour moi important de le signaler car l'échec est tout aussi (voire plus) important et pédagogique que la réussite. Créer un wikia en soi est une tâche simple : un clic suivi d'un processus de configuration du wikia assez intuitif. D'ailleurs, sachez également que créer un wiki sous MediaWiki est également aussi simple : un simple téléchargement d'une version MediaWiki donnée, suivi d'une extraction puis d'un lancement d'un fichier d'installation qui s’occupera de tout faire pour vous, c'est une expérience à tenter, c'est assez fun ! En revanche, je vous cache pas que votre wiki ne ressemblera pas à grand-chose au début, et vous allez vite remercier les plate-formes MediaWiki comme Wikia d'avoir fait tant pour vous... Allez, ça mérite au moins : merci à toutes les personnes qui ont bossé à notre place <3 Pour revenir au wikia JDG (pas Joueur du Grenier... mais bien Jeu de Go :p), sincèrement, oui j'aimerais vraiment retenter l'expérience, mais tout seul c'est assez difficile et peu encourageant. Si je pouvais avoir avec moi 3-5 personnes motivés pour créer un wikia sur le même thème, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde, ça vaudrait largement le coup. Cela dit, pour le wikia JDG, je vais forcément le reprendre, je veux au moins créer une base solide et un wikia un minimum visitable avec un contenu de qualité. Pour l'instant, c'est plus un rêve qu'autre chose ^^ J'en profite d'ailleurs pour faire un petit sondage : est-ce que certains d'entre vous connaissent le Jeu de Go ? Non ne vous inquiétez, je ne vous exploiterai pas :o Wikia — Tu as parlé précédemment d'utilisateurs bornés ou du comportement de certains administrateurs. Comment gères-tu ce genre de situations lorsque tu y es confronté ? C'est très difficile de donner une façon d'agir efficace et générale. Cependant, lorsque je suis confronté à ce genre de situations, je pèse toujours le pour et le contre : est-ce que cela vaut le coup de vouloir convaincre le dit contributeur ? Quelle est le tempérament de la personne ? Agressive ? Toujours sur la défensive ? Il faut bien saisir le contexte et les enjeux en place. Par exemple, entre un contributeur qui va vous insulter et vandaliser quelques pages et un administrateur/bureaucrate qui ne veut rien écouter et dont le comportement nuit à l'épanouissement du-dit wikia, il est clair que pour le contributeur, on peut se contenter de l'ignorer puis de défaire ses modifications, en revanche, l'administrateur lui est une toute autre histoire que je vais tenter d'analyser dans les paragraphes suivants. Malheureusement, on est tous des êtres humains, qui peuvent vite se tromper et mal agir. Pour l'administrateur dans notre exemple, il subit simplement les conséquences de certains de nos pêchés naturels comme la colère et l'orgueil. Il ne se rend pas suffisamment compte qu'il est en train de faire un faux pas, il pense bien faire. Dans sa condition d’administrateur, il cherche à donner l'exemple, à montrer comment une personne, dans son idéale, devrait agir et s'exprimer. Sauf que hélas, d'un point de vue externe, il est juste entrain de se croire supérieur à tous les autres contributeurs, et se laisser aller par son orgueil qui le pousse dans un cercle vicieux : J'essaye de bien faire → J'essaye de trop bien faire → Je commence à faire mal → Et rebelote, sauf qu'à chaque itération, ça devient de plus en plus incontrôlable pour la personne, qui dans sa tentative de faire bien, fait tout le contraire... une sorte de spirale infinie ^^ Personnellement, c'est comme ça que je conçois le problème et c'est ainsi que la solution me paraît évidente : il faut absolument trouver un moyen pour réveiller la personne, de la sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Et là c'est à vous de décider : vous pouvez faire d'une manière brute, en regroupant plusieurs personnes qui vont tous se léguer de manière intelligente (très important !) contre l'administrateur. Pour cette méthode, choisissez des personnes influentes, proches de l'administrateur, pas des personnes lambda qui ont pour seuls buts de critiquer et amplifier le mal. C'est pas la méthode que je conseille le plus, mais elle marche quand la personne sait un minimum prendre du recul. Une autre façon serait de confier la tâche à une seule personne bien placée (un autre administrateur) et qui est bien estimée par la personne. Bien évidemment, il existe une infinité de façon afin de remettre la personne dans le droit chemin. Mais ayez conscience toujours que la personne en face est un être humain, qui pense bien faire, mais qui fait tout le contraire. On veut tous bien faire, mais parfois on sait juste pas comment et on improvise, un peu comme moi depuis un petit moment (depuis le début en faite, mais chut :o). Wikia — Quels conseils donnerais-tu aux utilisateurs qui débutent dans l'univers des wikias et qui souhaitent ensuite progresser techniquement ? Non, ils ont qu'à se débrouiller comme j'ai du le faire. Chacun pour soi, et Dieu pour moi. Plus sérieusement, si vous débutez je vous conseille de d'abord observer comment les autres contributeurs modifient les pages, de vous demander s'il n'existe pas un manuel de style, un règlement, etc. Ne vous jetez pas à corps perdu afin de modifier ou créer votre première page, observez le monde dans lequel vous êtes, et ensuite agissez ! Et par là j'entends bien sûr d'essayer par vous même, de ne pas avoir peur de modifier, il faut bien faire le premier pas un jour ou l'autre, plus vite vous le faites mieux ça sera. Et sachez que même les meilleurs contributeurs de Wikia sont passés par là, et ont parfois fait des erreurs bien pires que vous ! Certains n'oseront peut-être pas l'avouer, mais c'est bien le cas, petit coucou à Jarounette <3 Pour l'aspect technique, il faut absolument apprendre à lire la documentation et l'aide déjà proposée par Wikia (en français = effort de traduction = respect envers ceux qui ont pris la peine de rédiger ces documentations). Pour moi, c'est indispensable si on veut bien démarrer. D'ailleurs, il y a même des blogs qui résument et rendent très accessibles certains notions pas toujours évidentes à apprendre comme celui de John Trololo sur les infobox, j'ai moi même pu mieux saisir certains petites choses. Un deuxième point très important est de demander. Posez des questions autour de vous, il vaut mieux paraître stupide 10 minutes que toute sa vie, et je suis bien placé pour le dire, haha. Bien évidemment, je sais bien que ce n'est pas évident de tout apprendre d'un coup et que parfois c'est très difficile quand on est pas suffisamment habitué au monde Wikia. Mais il faut toujours garder en tête que tout s'apprend dans la vie. Bien sûr, on n'apprend pas à la même vitesse, et on n'a pas tous les mêmes domaines de prédilection. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que je m'adresse principalement aux personnes qui se pensent « nulle en informatique ». Les autres, continuez, je n'ai rien à vous apprendre, vous avez déjà tout compris en ayant progressé et appris plein de choses sur Wikia. Personnellement, j'ai jamais voulu faire d'études en informatique, à la base je visais des études en Physique théorique (le truc rien à avoir, t'façon, vous avez déjà compris que je suis tordu :o). Pourtant, malgré le fait que je n'eusse pas été informaticien, j'avais toutefois appris de moi-même énormément de choses concernant le fonctionnement d'un ordinateur, des systèmes d'exploitation, du Web, des langages de programmation et tant d'autres choses qui ne sont pas nécessairement utiles dans la vie d'un informaticien. Mais comment diable j'ai pu apprendre autant tout seul ? La réponse est pour moi bien loin des clichés du « il faut être doué », c'est plutôt une question de curiosité. De volonté d'apprendre. De volonté d'essayer. Le maître mot est « essayer », just do it ! Oubliez ce que vous êtes, vos capacités, ce que vous pensez pouvoir faire ou non, juste essayez d'apprendre, ESSAYEZ ! En tout cas, s'il y a un secret pratique pour progresser, pour moi, c'est celui-là. Wikia — Et bien, un grand merci à Think D. Solucer d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à ces questions ! Si vous pensez que vous ou l'une de vos connaissances feriez un bon candidat pour un portrait de Wikien, veuillez nous le faire savoir dans les commentaires ci-dessous en laissant son nom et la raison qui motive votre choix. :Pour lire ou relire les anciens portraits de Wikien, consultez cette page. Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:Actualité Fandom